narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kage and Prodigy: Respect
Rain battering roof like a hail of bullets, rain hammered down, wall of water, smudges of light, tumult of the storm, rain-lashed, brief and sudden showers, driving rain, rain blurred window, rain hammering on the window like the relentless drumming of nails. Rain-laden air, rain the size of olive pits thundered onto the windows, a chilly haze of rain spread into late November. On this rainy day the village elders and the Red-Haired Kage discussed a promising flying through the ranks. After about an hours of the discussion the Uzushiokage himself, would challenge the boy to a battle to teach him, several lessons. Shenron waited under a huge umbrella for the young shinobi to arrive at the training field. Arriving from the sky's, the young prodigy with an ego bigger than the Earth itself dropped in. "I was expecting this battle, I won't hold back! You are a shinobi worthy of praise and by defeating you, I can become one step closer to m goal." Raion's dark aura chakra begins to emerge from his body. "I'm ready to begin as his eye's began to shine bright. Shenron stared at the lad, "If I had a ryō for every time someone said they were going to defeat me, I'd be the richest man in the world." Uzushio's Red Flash continued to drink is warm tea, "Now tell me boy, what is your goal, it is obviously not to take my title, what are your true intentions. Why do you continuously wish to surpass all others, What is your dream." he said as he waited for the Uchiha's response. Raion chuckled, "My dream? It's more of a destiny, I will become the strongest shinobi of ALL TIME! In order to do this, I must defeat the strongest opponents of every era. But enough about me, let's begin!" As he weaved multiple hand signs, creating five shadow clones and had four of them surround Shenron, each using a different nature type jutsu towards him. The original and leftover clone quietly observed the situation using their Sharingans. Shenron thought, "Destiny, huh, he used to speak like that, and he also possesses that same dark aura, I must not let this young Uchiha fall into the same trap." The four attacks hit Shenron straight on, smoke covered the area. After the rain cleared the smoke, there sat what seemed to be Shernon still sitting in the same spot he was before the attack. But truly it was only an image of Shernon which deceived the clones due to the chakra left behind."You must do better than that if you are going to beat me, and larger chakra reserves because if you keep using attacks like that, you will eventually run out." he said as he sat on a tree behind the real Raion, drinking his tea. As Raion laughed, he said "Despite my high level of respect for you as a Kage, you are a disgrace to the Uchiha, adopting the surname of the Uzumaki. Its shameful that you posses the kekkei genkai of my clan, and yet you seem to mock me." Raion's last clone sends a Great Fireball and hover's into the air, and the original appears to have vanished after hiding behind the enormous size of the Fireball. "He has a big mouth, he has no idea. But anyways, I guess he wants to play a game of hide and seek, but he is sadly mistaken, he shall be the seeking" he mummbled as he countered the Uchiha's fireball with his own water bullet. As the two techniques collided a mist was created. Shockingly, the mist did not fade but thickened, through the power of Shenron's chakra. "Now lets how you shall find me in a mist of my own chakra."